youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Beast of Notre Dame
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" It will appeared on Youtube on September 22, 2021. Cast: *Quasimodo - Branch (Trolls) *Esmeralda - Elena (Elena of Avalor) *Phoebus - Mateo (Elena of Avalor) *Frollo - Francis E. Francis (The Boss Baby) *Hugo - Bit (UMIGO) *Victor - Dizzy (UMIGO) *Laverne - Bean (UMIGO) *The Archedeacon - Captain Neweyes (We're Back! An Dinosaur's Story) *Clopin - Streaky (Krypto the Superdog) *Puppet Clopin - Squeaky (Krypto the Superdog) *Achilles - Niko (The Flight Before Christmas) *Djali - Babe *Guard Leaders - Harry & Marv (Home Alone 1 & 2) *Tourter - ZigZag (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Quasimodo's Mother - Smurfette (The Smurfs) *Bird with Quasimodo - Chip, Squawk and Tweet (Chirp) *Gypsies at the Beginning - Biggie, Copper and Guy Diamond (Trolls) *Frollo's Guards - Weasels (The Prince and the Pauper) *Snowball - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Brutish and Oafish Guard - Lord Nooth and Dino (Early Man) *Gypsies - The Flushed Pets (The Secret Life of Pets) *Gargoyle Coming to Life and Snarling at Frollo - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *People of Paris - Various Humans Scene Index: *The Troll of Notre Dame Part 1 - “The Bells of Notre Dame” *The Troll of Notre Dame Part 2 - Branch’s Unhappiness *The Troll of Notre Dame Part 3 - Branch Spoils His Thinking to Francis E. Francis *The Troll of Notre Dame Part 4 - “Out There” *The Troll of Notre Dame Part 5 - Captain Pegasus/Elena the Girl/The Palace of Justice *The Troll of Notre Dame Part 6 - “Topsy Turvy”/Branch Gets Humiliated *The Troll of Notre Dame Part 7 - Elena Helps Branch/Elena’s Chase *The Troll of Notre Dame Part 8 - Elena and Pegasus Meet *The Troll of Notre Dame Part 9 - “God Help the Outcasts” *The Troll of Notre Dame Part 10 - Branch Made A Friend With Polly *The Troll of Notre Dame Part 11 - Branch Helped Polly Escape/Branch Fight Against Pegasus *The Troll of Notre Dame Part 12 - “Heaven’s Light”/“Hellfire” *The Troll of Notre Dame Part 13 - Searching for the Girl/Burning the House Down *The Troll of Notre Dame Part 14 - “A Guy Like You” *The Troll of Notre Dame Part 15 - Ele na and Pegasus’s Love/“Heaven’s Light” (Reprise) *The Troll of Notre Dame Part 16 - ‘You Helped Her Escaped!’ *The Troll of Notre Dame Part 17 - The Trail to Bridget’s Hideout/“The Court of Miracles” *The Troll of Notre Dame Part 18 - Burning at Stake/Poor Branch/‘Sanctuary!’ *The Troll of Notre Dame Part 19 - Branch Thought Bridget is Dead/Battling Francis E. Francis *The Troll of Notre Dame Part 20 - Branch the True Hero/“The Bells of Notre Dame” (Reprise) *The Troll of Notre Dame Part 21 - End Credits/“Someday” Movie Used: *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Tangled *Tangled: The Series *Frozen *The Prince of Egypt *Krypto the Superdog *Trolls 1 & 2 *The Smurfs 1 & 2 *Shrek 1, 2 & 4 *The Prince and the Pauper *The Boss Baby *The Secret Life of Pets 1 & 2 *We're Back! An Dinosaur's Story *Chirp the Bird (TV Series) *Babe *The Thief and the Cobbler *UMIGO *Elena of Avalor *The Lego Movie 1 & 2 *The Lego Batman Movie *Early Man *Home Alone 1 & 2 *The Flight Before Christmas *The Fox and the Hound *Beauty and the Beast (1991) Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs